


The Many Paths of Mariko Chung [Day Zero]

by marifisco



Series: The Many Paths of Mariko Chung [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multiple routes, Original Character(s), Return Here for all Routes, Static Post, introductory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marifisco/pseuds/marifisco
Summary: Mariko Chung is a 24 year old woman who has made a life for herself and her daughter Kaguya. On yet another business trip set to last two weeks, she downloads a strange chat room app that leads her to a chat room full of strangers (besides one) and an empty apartment. After much debate between all of the members, they offer her a position in something called the "RFA." Mariko agrees on the condition she is able to leave on time. What she does not realize is maybe by the end she won't want to.





	The Many Paths of Mariko Chung [Day Zero]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Mystic Messenger fiction!
> 
> A few notes:  
> -This first post is always the beginning. Think of it like the first day in the game! No matter who's route you read, you will always come back to this one for the "branch." Or not!  
> -This is also on tumblr!  
> -The chats will be more fluid after this first one. I tried to make the chat here more like the game.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Mariko, we need you out there. They seriously screwed something up and you’re the best we have to offer. C&R is a powerful client that we can’t afford to disappoint. Please, I am begging you to go.”

The man on the other end of the phone was sounding desperate. and the young woman sighed with frustration. Could she not just enjoy dinner in peace? “I know, I know. But I just got back from the US. My schedule is full. Why can’t you send in your assistant?” Mariko looked around her dinning room. Her home was a humble one, just the perfect size for her and her special little one. Speaking of the little one, she glanced at the young girl sitting across from her. The girl was looking at her green beans like they were three headed aliens. Mariko held back her laugh. “Excuse me, sweetie. I’ll be in my office for just a minute.” She slid her chair back and made her way to her personal office. “Let’s take a look at my calendar…and just as I thought, I am booked.” Mariko sat in the computer chair, spinning back and forth lazily. Talking with her boss was always a ride.

“I know, we’ll have someone in the office take it over until you get back. This is way more important!” Her boss grumpily replied. He was a man in his late 20s and damn good at his job. If Mariko hadn’t been in the company from the start and his best programmer, he would have fired her for her damn attitude a long time ago. Secretly, he appreciated her distinct personality. But he would rather get run over by a bus then tell her that. “I know it’s really short notice, but you need to leave first thing in the morning. The presentation to the Chairman is tomorrow at noon. If you get there early, you’ll be able to fix it before we have to postpone everything.”

Mariko almost had to pick her jaw up off the desk. “Tomorrow?! That’s ridiculous! I can’t just pick up an leave whenever! You are seriously going to make me go bald.” She grumbled. The pen she was holding was being smacked off the surface of her desk loudly. Both of her monitors were covered in various work notes and programs. “Can’t I just fix it from here? Please?” The man sighed loudly. He was just as exhausted as she was. 

“No. There are too many files to send over in one night. It’s easier to just travel there early tomorrow morning. I’ve already taken care of travel. I can also book a hotel once you get there too. I know I’m asking a lot, but I promise I’ll get that vacation for you effective at the end of the two weeks.” Mariko rubbed her forehead with her free hand. A massive headache was coming on. She ran a hand through her long dark hair. Vacation sounded really nice, and she had been wanting to take a certain little girl somewhere for her birthday in two weeks. Mariko exhaled. It looked as if she had no real choice.

“Okay, fine, whatever. You better get that vacation approved or I swear on my mother I will-”

“Yeah yeah. Call me when you get there so I can book the nearest hotel to the other office. Or if you find other arrangements.” Click. Mariko put her phone down on the desk and put her head down. She just wanted to scream. Before she could, however, a soft knock at the door made her turn. The door squeaked open with the little girl standing on the other side. Mariko smiled gently at her, motioning for her to come in. Slowly, the girl walked over and looked at Mariko with questioning eyes. How would Mariko tell the poor girl?

“Mommy…? What’s going on?”

“Kaguya….Mommy has to leave for work again. It’ll only be for two weeks this time, but it’s really important that I go. I promise to make it up to you.” Kaguya’s face fell, her eyes falling to the floor. Mariko easily picked her up and gave her a huge hug. “Why don’t you go get ready for bed, sweetie? I’ll read your favourite story!” Kaguya’s face lit up at the sound of the story, and with a laugh she ran off. Mariko waved at her and turned back around. Begrudgingly, she picked up her phone and dialed a number all too familiar.

“Mother, it’s me. I need a huge favor…”

-

The early morning train could not go any slower.

Mariko hated taking the train. It was always dead silent and crowded. She was dead tired after scrambling around to get Kaguya around and packed. The woman blankly stared at her phone, looking though pictures. Some were years old, like when Kaguya was first born. But there was one photo from her high school years that seemed to sneak by her backup. She was at a party in the photo, smiling and kissing the cheek of her best friend from childhood. In her memory, she recalled it being a feat since he was so much taller than her. He looked surprised since she had pulled his ponytail to bring him down to her height. ‘Hyun. I wonder how you’re doing now…’ Shaking her head, Mariko looked out the window. She was almost to the big city. Her phone displayed the god awful time of 6:00. At least the app she had started to download was almost done…

The train slowly stopped at the station she was supposed to get off. As she exited the train, the app automatically opened. It looked like a chat room app, which wasn’t what Mariko thought it was. But she decided to check it out anyways. A username was required. Without thinking much of it, she simply put in “MC” and touched the next button. The screen was glitched for a second before putting her through to a person by the username “Unknown”. She decided to play along despite the blatant technical issues. She had some time before she had to meet with her coworkers.

Unknown: Hello?  
MC: Who is this?  
Unknown: I’m just someone who found this phone. It only had an address and this app..  
MC: Then just turn it in to the police…? I’m not sure I can help you.  
Unknown: I’m studying abroad, so I don’t think turning it in will help. This is going to sound crazy, but would you go to this address and let the person know I have their phone?  
MC: Are you insane? I’m a complete stranger. Please just turn it in to the police.  
Unknown: I promise it won’t be scary! If someone is really mean, just show them my messages. Please?

Mariko stared at her phone. What the hell was this guy thinking? She looked around, thinking that someone was just trying to prank her. Looking at the time, she had quite a bit of time to kill. Shaking her head at herself, she typed a response.

MC: Fine. But if it’s super sketchy, I’m splitting right there.  
Unknown: Thank you!! Here’s the address…

It wasn’t that far from her. It would only take her 5 minutes. She felt like an idiot, but she found that her feet were taking her anyways. This was shaping up to be interesting, and she hadn’t even had breakfast yet.

-

Mariko was in front of the door, confused. A key lock? No one had answered her various knocks. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. 

Unknown: Is there a key lock on the door?  
MC: Uh…yeah, actually. I don’t wanna know how you know that, I think I’m just gonna go.  
Unknown: WAIT!  
Unknown: I’ll give you the passcode. I really need to know if the person inside is okay…  
MC: What the hell, dude? I can’t just enter a stranger’s house. You’re freakin’ nuts.  
Unknown: Please? I promise it will be fine. Here’s the code.

Mariko couldn’t believe she was about to do this. She cussed under her breath as she punched in the code. The door opened and Mariko stepped inside. “Hello?” she called. Of course no one answered her. She realized she had been phished. She was about to turn and walk out, but her phone once again vibrated.

Unknown: Good luck in the RFA…

The screen glitched back out and redirected her to another chatroom. 5 people besides herself were there, chatting about various things. Jaehee Kang, Yoosung, 707, Jumin Han, and ZEN. Mariko sighed. She couldn’t stand how she had been so easily tricked. She was about to close and uninstall the messenger before some of them had started to freak out about an intruder. A hacker. 

Yoosung: AN INTRUDER?! WHO IS IT.  
707: NO WAY! I had everything covered, I swear!  
MC: Er….hello?  
ZEN: !  
Yoosung: It TALKED! SEVEN DO SOMETHING.  
MC: I am not an it, thank you. What the hell is this? It’s too early for this crap.  
Jumin Han: Feisty attitude for people you just met.  
Jaehee Kang: Seven, please do something.  
707: I’m working as fast as I can!  
707:…Oh. This IP can’t be right…  
707: It says that whoever MC is is currently in Rika’s apartment.

Who the hell is Rika? Mariko was seriously annoyed. They talked amongst themselves about if she was harmful or not. If she should reveal her identity. Mariko wouldn’t have even bothered if it weren’t for Zen’s next response.

707: I’m checking her background now.  
707: she’s cute lol  
ZEN: It’s a girl?  
707: lol ya  
ZEN: If that’s the case, then here.

ZEN had sent a photo of himself. Mariko’s eyes widened with surprise. It was a face she knew all too well. Hyun Ryu. She’d know him even if that iconic hair of his was gone. All the memories she had with him came back in an instant. The chat was moving too fast for her to realize exactly what was going on. Someone by the name of V was there. Should she tell ZEN who she was? Would he even believe her? She left without a trace. He would probably hate her.

She decided it best not to tell him.

V: I’m here.  
707: What do we do about MC?  
MC: What do you mean? I have no idea what’s going on. I was phished into finding the owner of a phone.  
Jumin Han: Don’t listen to strangers. Didn’t your mother teach you manners?  
Jaehee Kang: Regardless, she has the messenger. She’s in Rika’s apartment. I am ready to call the police.  
MC: The last thing I need is to be arrested. Look, I’m in the city for business. I apologize for walking in on….whatever this is.  
Yoosung: This is the RFA. It’s a…charity group founded by a very kind and caring person.  
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, don’t reveal that information.  
V: Seven has determined that she’s safe for the most part. I think we should give her the option to join.  
Yoosung: You don’t think…?  
V: I think we can host the party again. Rika must have sent her there.  
ZEN: Are you serious?  
707: well if she doesn’t join she’s going to be arrested for trespassing lol  
MC: …  
V: MC, I know this must be difficult for you to process, but RFA is honestly a good organization. We raise funds for those in need.  
V: Jumin.  
Jumin Han: ?  
V: I suddenly have to leave. Take care of this for me.  
V has left the chatroom.  
Jumin Han: As V was saying, RFA is a charity group. We used to hold parties to help raise funds. But…  
Yoosung: Rika used to handle the guests. But she is no longer here…so we haven’t been able to hold any parties.  
ZEN: They were really fun and helped so many people.  
Jumin Han: …I will not force you to join, but you will never regret it. It may be some work, but with the right luck, I believe you’d be able to succeed.  
Jumin Han: To wrap everything up, I’ll ask you a simple question.  
Jumin Han: Will you join the RFA?  
MC:….I don’t think I have a choice. So reading back…I need to help organize guests. Okay, cool. As long as I can still do my day job, I should be able to help,  
MC: I’m only in the city for about two weeks, however.  
707: You can stay at Rika’s as long as you don’t touch any of the documents there. I designed the computer program for Rika to be able to handle everything without them, so use that.  
ZEN: We have a cute girl as a member!!  
Yoosung: New member!! Glad to have you aboard, MC!  
Jumin Han: I think I need to get ready for work. Assistant Kang.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, Mr. Han?  
Jumin Han: Please answer all of MC’s questions if she has any. I need to prepare for a meeting. Excuse me.  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: I think everyone has other obligations….MC, nice meeting you. I am always available to answer questions.  
MC: Thanks….I suppose. This is weird.  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
ZEN: I need to go to rehearsal. Catch you later MC *wink*  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
MC: I need to get to work. Thank you guys for not roasting me. Later.  
MC has left the chatroom.

Mariko finally looked up from her phone. “Today is going to be a long day…” She sighed. She glanced around the one bedroom apartment. It seemed it would be her home for the next two weeks. The time was 6:28. She needed to leave now or she would never be able to present to the Chairman at noon. Mariko placed her luggage on the bed. She adjusted her coat and stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. Memorizing the code to the lock, Mariko headed back out. What in the world did she just get herself into?


End file.
